To The Crossroads Of Fate
by MDLuffy
Summary: AU- Historical, Romance, reverse Harem, a little gender bending. Inspired by "Sarasah". She traveled back to their past and with one chance, change it. Everything is at stake, her life included.
1. Prologue

**EDITED: **I was too preoccupied with keeping up with my muse that I had landed you into a mess of 5 poorly written chapters. I kinda got the idea from a manga my sister bought, sarasah, it's good! But like I was so mad at the author I decided to write my own. I hope this edited version would make up for my sins. I read the uploaded version on my fanfiction app on the go and was disgusted by the lack of concern for grammar. I seek your forgiveness! Here's the edited version. I hope I didn't leave any unedited grammar errors or spelling errors.

For those who are keeping tab on "Take Me With You", I'll be updating it concurrent with this story. I won't give up on it! I have another muse for it, working me to my bones.

**Please read and review! Special thanks to the 5 reviewers so far! (Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, sunflowerspot (awww, you read all my stories! Love ya!) and Squishy Moogle.  
**

**Reviews feed my muse. Yes, I know I'm a shallow bitch and I intend to keep it this way: lusting for reviews.**

**Here we go!**

**Oh, btw I don't own anything, but I'd love to own them. Especially Cloud and Tifa. I'll lock them up and watch them fuck. Just saying. So yeah, I don't own anything.**

* * *

**To The Crossroads Of Fate: Prologue  
**

* * *

"_There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."  
― Sarah Dessen_

I love Cloud Strife. I have been in love with him since I first laid eyes on him two years ago, a moment I relive every day.

I was a mere junior with little presence, especially so during lunch time in a canteen where seniors looked quite belligerent. Yet when I saw him, I knew he was different… I could feel our inextricable link even though we were strangers. His face burnt into my memory, my heart.

I was captured.

He was not the best looking guy around, neither was he tall; but his toned arms, sharp features and svelte figure were the most beautiful sight I ever witnessed. I worshipped him like a sunflower reaching for the sun, like a lost soul drawn to my oasis.

"_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."  
― Pablo Neruda_

That is why I decided to confess after two suffocating years. I will lay out all my chips.

I waited by the lockers as he sauntered past with a melange of other students, his pale blonde hair waxed into spikes that strangely contrasts his gentle nature, his eyes an intense blue. I could spot him with a single glance.

"Hey." I mustered just enough courage for a soft greeting, after unceremoniously blocking his path.

Cloud turned his head over to me, and leaned against his shoulder. Our eyes locked for a split second before he cringed and looked away.

"What?" He seemed strangely irate.

"Hi… you might not know me, I'm Tifa Lockheart, a year younger than you. I'm from the arts." I could hear my voice trembling, the closeness between us lit my cheeks on fire, parched my lips and sent my head spinning.

"Okay." He rolled his eyes. "So what business has Ms Artsy with me?"

I froze, sensing a streak of vitriolity in his tone… am I imagining it? Even so, I have to tell him my feelings!

"I… I've been in love with you since I first set eyes on you two years ago!" My mind blanked out as a maelstrom of emotions hit me straight into my heart and it fluttered like a single butterfly in a storm.

Silence engulfed us , and he turned to his side, his brows furrowed and his lips pulled tight into a snarl. "You know what, bitch?" –Did he just use the word… "I've felt something for you these two years too."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. _He knew me?_

He leaned down to me, his face inches from mine. "But it is hate. Pure, unadulterated hatred. I loathe you." As he spoke, I could feel his hatred as if it dissipated into his breath as he mouthed those words that shattered me from deep within.

I couldn't believe what I've heard. Even though I wished so –badly- to talk to him or have the slightest contact with him, I didn't … I've heard of 'Love at first sight', but was there 'hate at first sight' too?

"B-But why would you hate me? I haven't done anything!"

He rolled his eyes and let off a tetchy sigh. "Whenever I see you, all I feel is anger, bitch." He took a deep breath. "And I don't know why, but seeing you even through the corner of my eyes is enough to put me in a fucking bad mood."

I could only seek refuge in silence as I pray that his murderous words would stop and allow time for the gaping hole in my heart to close.

"Now that you've approached me, this is my limit. Talk to me again and I won't be able to control hitting your bitchy face. Just leave me alone, you hear?"

"But, I've been in love with you all this time!" I could feel tears spilling from my eyes as I begged for just a little cordiality from him.

"Hell with your love!" He spat.

And in a mere few minutes, I was thrown into hell, into the scorching heat of his hatred and into a black abyss as my heart rot.

"_Where there is love there is life."  
― Mahatma Gandhi_

I could feel my life completely crushed under his words.

* * *

**A/N: I sometimes feel my melodramatic tendencies overflow from my DNA into my writings... Well, I like it. If you can't stand it, you can try to ignore it, or just don't hate on me. Or I'll cry in my sleep.**

**Oh and I'm gonna use "xXx" to separate scenes.**


	2. Road 1 Fated to love but hated

**EDITED:** A few spelling / typo errors here and there. I'm gonna leave it like this. To tell the truth, I wasn't very conscientious while editing, so there probably are flaws. Whatever. I wanna continue writing, my muse is screaming, not editing! HAHA. (I'm such a douche.)

Need more reviews!

Alright, here we go..

* * *

**To The Crossroads Of Fate: Chapter 1  
**

**Fated To Love, But Hated**

* * *

It licked my neck and laughed hysterically, pushing me to the floor, engulfing me in darkness, blackness. "Cuuuuurse you, cuuuuuuuurse yoooooooooou!" The monster's bloodshot eyes stared deep into me, the red tint within its pupil burnt me and I could feel it looking through me, into something deeper… my soul. I could not move an inch even when its tongue was on my neck, licking, tasting. "CUUUURRRSSSEEE YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!" The laughter was shrill and sounded like fingernails against a blackboard. A surge of unutterable pain swept pass me as its monstrous fangs ripping my right leg off.

Blood splattered around me, the sticky and warm liquid glittering in the blackness. I tried to struggle only to find my body immobile, my screams silent, the only thing that makes this so real is the pain, the soul piercing pain that penetrates my entire body.

"CURSE YOU!"

Then the monster came for my head. Yes, I know, I know exactly what happens after. My head will be ripped off, the pain would be excruciating, but after a few seconds, I will not feel it anymore. And silent numbness will surround me like salvation while it sings the curses.

I woke up, slowly opening my eyes. I've passed the phase where I jolted from my bed. It's been two years since this dream haunted me every night without fail. I know exactly how losing my leg and head feels like, and how scary the two eyes were, filled with hatred and its tongue reek of sweet revenge.

I am hated, not just by Cloud, but by a monster in a dream too, every night. It's so common I'm starting to find it cute.

Yeah, hate me, eat me, curse me. Whatever. As if I'm not miserable enough to be hated by Cloud.

My chest hurts… It hurts so badly. I don't know who can I confide in… Yuffie? She'd laugh it off as usual, saying my obsessive love wouldn't be rewarded anyway. My dead parents, and have them worry about their useless daughter in heaven? Let's not bother the lovebirds.

I only have myself. I'm fine with getting hated, really. Hate me, whatever, you really won't feel anything after having a monster scream that in your face every day for two years. School kids are almost like saints to me.

But Cloud is a different story. My chest feels like it is being torn apart. Tears flow without control, and I would sob for nights. Perhaps the only one who can understand me is that fucking monster that eats me every other day.

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."  
― Lao Tzu_

I've got to change his impression of me. I've got the courage.

xXx

"Morning, Tifa!"

"Morning, Yuffie."

"Are you still sad from the confession?"

"Nah, it's been a month, I've got over." I gave a fake smile to assure her. She's too dense to realise otherwise.

"That's good to hear." She beamed. "I don't want you sad!"

I gave a genuine smile this time, she's a sweetheart. "Well, let's go to class before Mr Corneo screams his dirty lungs out at us!" We giggled and head to class.

On the way, I created an excuse and left Yuffie to go to class alone. I left a card and a present in his locker. Little by little, I am going to change his impression of me. Sure he may hate me at first sight, but he will come to love me with the following sights. I'll try my best.

I hid behind the wall as he approached his locker. He looks just as flawless today, his blonde spikes standing as usual, his blue eyes beaming with glee as he talked to his friends. He is a really nice guy, I know, for I've been watching him. When his friend Zack lost his calculator during a math test last year, he gave him his, and though he always scored top for math, he did only average in that test. Such a kind man, yet to me…

"Wooo, what's that?" Zack peered into his locker.

"I don't know, maybe a love letter?" Cloud laughed. But the moment he touched the letter, his brows furrowed, and the blue of his eye turned a shade darker. "It's her."

"Who?"

"That bitch that gets on my nerves."

"Oh… What does it say?" Zack frowned, looking concerned.

"I don't care." Cloud shredded the letter and threw it in the wastepaper bin with the present.

In that letter, I've written two full pages of just how much I loved Cloud, and how sorry I was that I might have somehow irritated him.

"Wow, chill out, Cloud!" Zack grabbed him by the shoulder and retrieved the present. "Look at this! You can't just throw it away!"

"Oh yes I fucking can." Cloud walked away.

Zack unwrapped the present and saw the _Nike_ wristband I bought for Cloud, his grip tightened around it, and with a sigh, pocketed it. Cloud had lost his wristband last week, during a basketball match. I bought the same one for him. To him, I must be a crazy stalker that he hates with a passion. But if love could be stopped this easily, I wouldn't be in pain for two whole years.

My legs gave way and I buried my head between my knees as the floodgates open. I should hate him. Hate him, hate him, hate him!

But I love him so much, I couldn't.

I couldn't.

xXx

I opened my eyes and find myself in the infirmary. I tried to stand up, only to fall back on the bed.

"Careful, young lady."

I turned to look at Miss Crescent, our beautiful nurse. "Sorry… But why am I here?"

"You passed out on the floor by the lockers, don't you remember?"

"No…"

"It's okay. I suggest you go for a check up with the hospital though." She passed me a glass of warm water and flashed an angelic smile at me. "Here, have a drink. I'll send you home after informing your homeroom teacher." The thought of that dirty Don Corneo sending me home makes my stomach churn. I can't be more glad that Ms Crescent would be the one sending.

"Thank you." I gave the most sincere smile I could manage after such an extreme heartache.

In her car, my head spun and spun. Excusing myself, I turned and closed my eyes. My home was at least a 40 minutes drive from school, so I could rest for a bit.

That was when the usual dream kicked in. Strange… it used to only haunt me at night and never during my naps.

"CURSE YOU! CUUUURSE YOUUUU!" Its tongue licked my neck, and I knew my leg was going to go soon… except, a bright light shone from the sky and paralysed the monster… No, it was as if time stopped.

I turned upwards, surprised that I could move, I stood and looked at the origin of the light, but only heard a voice.

"Poor soul, tormented and tortured. The roots of evil were sown by evil hands, hands tainted black." I felt a strange cold and substance on my hand and thought that the monster had awoke, but when I saw my hands, I could only let out incoherent gasps.

My hand was completely black, and slimy dark liquid was pouring from it. From my hands to the ground, pooling around my ankles, it felt cold and sticky, slithering up my calves like snakes.

"Poor soul, suffering and suffering without a clue."

Tears were welling in my eyes, and for the first time, I felt a deep fear for his words. More terrified than I ever was with the monster, the light scares me, as if it was peering right into my souls. My very existence tiny and insignificant to it, an unknown guilt for something I don't remember hits my heart and I recoiled into myself while listening to his every word.

My soul remembers.

"Poor soul, haunted, hated and loathed but only love is rewarded to your demise. Love the ones who hated you, O' cruel fate. Fleeting yet inexhaustible. Shall I tell you your fate?"

I heaved deeply, tearing as the black liquid stained my legs and crept up to my calves, ice cold against my skin, every inch it touches turn limp with deadness.

"O poor soul, you will die a hated woman. And only a long lifetime will be blessed upon you. O poor soul with a kind heart in this lifetime, I came to offer you a chance."

I looked up at the light, desperate to cling on to any hope. "Stop the black slime, please, it's eating at my legs!"

"O poor soul, listen. Fate is a result of multiple crossroads. You have bestowed evil upon yourself, cleanse the evil not by this fate, but change the fate itself! Now, go to the crossroads of fate, and untangle the hate from the future."

The liquid stopped pouring, and my heart knew it would be a right decision to follow. My soul knew.

"The price will be, fifty years of your current life. You will not live past your twentieth birthday, but fret not, you will not die before that, too. Now, go, if you wish, come to me and change this cruel fate."

I looked at the light. Does it mean that there is a reason why I'm suffering this much? Since my parents died two years ago, constant misunderstandings with my friends, hated by my love, not a soul would listen to me… Living to a ripe old age will not change this suffering. Twenty years old? That's 3 years from now, three years of bliss? Why not? At least I could die a happy woman.

"Let me into the crossroads." I spoke with unknown confidence as I walked towards the light, an invisible path formed upwards into the sky.

xXx

* * *

**A/N: So, how do you feel about the story so far? :D Any preference or ideas? I'm interested in your thoughts about TTCROF!**


	3. Road 2 A New Identity

**EDITED:** I spend increasingly less time editing as the chapter number increases. Hell with the haphazard and unsophisticated vocabulary. I will deal with it when I have more time in my life, which is not anytime soon.

Please read and review!

* * *

**To The Crossroads Of Fate: Chapter 2  
**

**A New Identity**

* * *

"Tifa. We've reached your house! It sure was hard to look for!" Lucrecia parked her car in front of a small apartment with rusty gates. "Oh yeah… You live alone, so remember to get someone to go to the hospital with you, alright?"

"Tifa? Wakey wakey!" Lucrecia patted her on the shoulder, but there was no response. "A deep sleeper huh."

She turned Tifa around to find her extremely pale. "Oh my god…" She placed a trembling finger to her nostrils only to find that her breathing was weak.

Too weak.

"Oh my god! Hold on! I'll send you to the hospital now! Hang on, you hear me?"

She sped towards the nearest hospital shown on her GPS.

xXx

I was falling down a hole, no matter how hard I tried to, I couldn't move an inch. By the time the fall stopped, I felt something hit my head, hard.

"O-Ouch!" I cried, ungracefully clasping my head, groaning. _At least I could move now…_

"Lady Tifa, is something wrong?" A soft, gentle voice beside me spoke.

I opened my eyes only to see Yuffie in a strange costume with frills, too much frills. "Wow, Yuffie, why are you dressed like that? … Is that a corset?"

I watched her facial expression change as she plopped down to the floor. "I'm very sorry, Lady Tifa! I will never wear this again! Please spare me!"

I stared in bewilderment as more people in strange clothing swarmed in. "Lady Tifa, please spare Yuffie, please, please with your kind heart, spare her!"

I tried to part my lips to speak, but the light movement sent my head into spirals, and feeling my head oddly heavy, I fell backwards onto a bed.

"Lady Tifa!"

"O…Ouch…" _What the fuck is on my head?_ "Please… bring me a mirror."

"Bring the mirror, bring the mirror at once!" The crowd scampered over to the other side of the room and brought the mirror with inhuman speed.

"Thank you." I formed a awkward smile, and took the mirror from the hands of a blonde haired girl with a lacy hat.

"I-it's my pleasure, m-my Lady…" The girl spoke in a soft tune, and I saw tears in her eyes.

I looked around the room and everyone was kneeling stoically on the floor with their heads lowered. Just where in the world am I? Did I go crazy? Is this an illusion?

"Um… Can you guys stop kneeling?"

In an instant, everyone lifted themselves off the floor and looked at me. Did I say something weird?

Yuffie walked towards me, her body trembling. "M-My dear Lady!" she gasped, "P-please allow me to take a short leave while I change out of such unflattering garments!" her eyes were on the floor the entire time.

With that stare of hers, I could only manage a nod with my head going in circles.

"M-My lady, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt but please, there is an event Lady Tifa is expected to attend!" The girl speaking plopped to the floor at once.

Okay. Whatever, but I need to know where the fuck I am.

"I'm sorry, but where am I?" I tried, as mannerly as I could.

Everyone in the room gasped. _Oopsie…?_

"M-My Lady, this is your room…"

I looked around _my_room, and saw nothing but things too luxurious for me to afford. This is my room? Right… Good joke there. I'm a pauper, dear. But I can't possibly say that out loud…

So, I looked into the mirror. And of course, I saw me. Except, I was stunning. I could still recognize myself, but there were no zits, at all even though I had one on my forehead just this morning… I touched my face, and it felt like a peeled egg. _What…!_ My brows were a little sharper than before; my eye lashes a little longer, my hair smoother…

I'm fucking gorgeous.

My head spun and I tried to think of the possibilities this is happening. Is this like, my past life or something? Or did I trespass dimensions? Maybe I've gone permanently berserk… I was in Ms Crescent's car… Oh, I fell asleep! Yeah, I did, the monster was there.

Ahhh, only in my dreams I could be this beautiful.

Heaving a relief, I laid back into the bed and closed my eyes. I will wake up and find that this is all just a dream.

"Lady Tifa… My deepest apologies, but there is an event My Lady absolutely needs to attend!"

I jerked my eyes open. _SHIT! I'M STILL HERE!_

"Um… okay… But can I ask a few questions?"

She stared at me wide-eyed. "I-I will do my best to answer them, My Lady!"

"Oh… Um… Who am I?"

Tears formed in her eyes as she forced her mouth open. "My lady, Tifa Adella Lockheart, only daughter of Duke Zangan Reuben Lockheart and Duchess Elmyra Lorraine Fair-Lockheart, betrothed to Prince Rufus Ralph Shinra, whom will finally meet My Lady today at the Midgar lake for a hunt." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued, "Please, My Lady, make haste to the lake!"

What did I just hear? Am I royalty? This is… I pinched my arm, and it hurts. This is real? The light guided me to the 'crossroads of fate' and I travelled back in time? Or to my past life?

"Help me get prepared, then…" I said with much resignation.

"Yes, My Lady."

The next few minutes… or hours, was a complete blur. They led me to a huge bathroom and took my clothes off for me, it was all frilly. I bathed in the largest tub I've ever seen, filled with rose petals floating on the water surface and something that smelt like peaches was poured into the water without bubbles foaming up. Then they dried me and that was when I realized my boobs were about two or three cups bigger. Wow. I'm a smoking hot gorgeous chick? No wonder my current life sucked so bad. Used up all my good luck in the previous…

Strangely, I don't feel too uncomfortable when they help me get dressed, other than when they pulled the corset. Ou-Ou-Ou-Ouuuuuch?

There was even this hanger thing that they tied to me, called crinolines, I think…

My hair was pulled in all directions and finally tied into an elaborated bun with braids and some accessories before covering it with a 'poke bonnet' or that's what they called it. So much for tying my hair.

They put too many things on me, I couldn't even count, let alone describe them. I'm just a ton heavier now; I couldn't even walk in a straight line.

"Prince Rufus would be enthralled by your beauty, My Lady. I looked into the mirror and had the worst shock of my life.

"What the fuck! My lips and cheeks are too red!" Though I do admit the blue dress looked good with the white frills and linings, I couldn't possibly walk with it and talk with such a thick layer of makeup! "I'll do my own makeup!" The girls were too traumatized to even speak, let alone rebut me. They just cried and kneeled together. A lively bunch they were.

I wiped the blush off my cheeks such that only a faint peach tint remained, and the lipstick off. A light tint of pink remained on my lips and it looked better this way. Next, I took some greasy substance from some random box and just lightly coat it on my lips. My current beauty shouldn't be hidden by those thick makeup!

"There. I look much better." Like those models from _Kawaii_ magazines. Yeah, Wutai affects our fashion too much these days with their cutesy doll falsies and nude lips. Oops, those days in my true lifetime, I mean.

I'm disturbingly cheerful, aren't I…?

Anyways, my only purpose here is to look for Cloud and change my fate.

"Do you guys know a certain Cloud Strife?"

They looked at me as if I'm an alien from outer space. Well, I am indeed an alien here though. Just how many years back in time is this… Let's hope it's not during the time when Midgar and Wutai fought the terrible 17-year war.

"We're sorry, my dear Lady, we know no man by the name of Cloud Strife." A timid voice said, echoing the thoughts of the pack.

"Well, okay." I couldn't care less about the engagement with some stupid prince. I got to look for Cloud… I'll sneak away somehow, and out of this mountain of clothing. "Let's go meet the prince then."

xXx

The carriage was luxurious, but the ride was not. Bumping here and there, worsening the throbbing in my head. What a sinful ride.

"My lady, we've arrived at the lake, please tread with care." The guy on the horse moving the carriage said, and extended his arm to help me down. He had a silk handkerchief laid across his hand, probably the part he wants me to hold. I did and he pulled me down with elaborate care.

I scanned the surroundings. A few metres from me, stood a man facing the lake with three bodyguards. That must be the prince. Better think of something… no time to meet him…

THE HORSE!

Before the man let go of my hand, I pulled him and knocked him out with my elbow. OUCH! Wow, it shouldn't hurt at all, since I learnt Wutaian martial arts in school… Okay, this Tifa in this weird world has got a super weak body.

I tried to jump on the horse but the stupid crinoline was a disaster. Nevertheless, I managed to get half of my body up on the horse and that startled it enough to gallop away. The carriage followed closely behind. It must have been such a sight.

I held on with all my might, but this body had little strength and I found myself screaming. Damn horse runs fast!

After a long few minutes, my arms went numb and I flew from the horse, landed in the forest by the lake with my tattered clothes.

"O-ouch…" I tried to stand, but every part of my body screamed in pain, especially my leg. Angry, I tore the Crinoline that was stuck between some twigs and my bodice. I'm a disaster now. Why had I even dreamt of looking for Cloud?

"Lady, are you alright?" A deep, husky yet clear voice called out.

I turned and saw Zack, except he had his hair combed back, with only a small lock of hair on his fringe, unlike the spikes he had in school. He wore a huge furcoat and held his hat in his arms. He looked funny as hell. That totally doesn't suit him.

Despite the pain, I chuckled at his clothing. "Entertaining…" I whispered.

"I beg your pardon, My Lady?"

"Nothing. So, who are you?" I asked casually, my tone indifferent.

He seemed to be surprised at my words, but he swallowed and replied, "My Lady, I am Zack Fair, son of Angeal Fair."

Right, okay, so his name is still Zack. So maybe Cloud's name would still be Cloud. I sniggered, feeling a little sorry for him having to live out his two lives with that name.

"Are you feeling alright, My Lady?" He asked, concerned. "How may I address you by?"

"Tifa," I replied, still giggling. "Tifa Lockheart."

He gasped. And the shock from his face slowly faded to a confident smile. "Nice to meet you Lady Lockheart. May I please escort you to your company?"

"NO!" I cried in reflex. No way am I going back ever again! Never those dresses, those crying people and some random prince. I have to look for Cloud. "I-I did not come with company." I croaked.

His eyes shone with suspicion, but he rubbed it off with a smile. "My Lady, you seem hurt. May I please have the honour to escort you to the village past this forest in the east? I was heading there for their festival myself."

Festival… Meaning that there would be many people… higher chances of finding Cloud… Good idea!

I smiled and nodded. "That would be great!"

He offered his hand to help me up, but the mess of dress and crinoline pulled me back.

"Mister Zack, could you help me undo this Crinoline please? It's tugging at me." I grumbled, pulling it from my body.

I could see a sea of red flush over his cheeks. Seriously? This guy has the time to be embarrassed over my torn dress and bleeding knees.

"Right, forget it, I guess that's not quite appropriate. Could you lend me that sword then?" I pointed his sword hung over his waist.

"Oh, sure, Lady Lockheart, it would be my pleasure." He passed me the sword from the leather strap and I used it to "trim" my Crinoline and dress such that it was still long enough to cover my legs up till my ankle, but a great, great mess.

"I would be sure to find you something to wear when we reach the village, my lady." I nodded and he carried me to his horse, his ears red the entire time.

_This horny bastard…_

xXx

Rufus stood rooted to the ground as he saw his future bride hugging a horse, which galloped into the forest, her bonnet flying and her styled bun came undone, revealing the auburn hair. He couldn't see his face but he didn't know what words could be used to describe this scenario.

Her servants rushed behind the horse, with cries that echoed through the clearing. He looked over at Tseng, his most trusted servant, who had an equally perplexed expression.

"Could that, perhaps, be my fiancé?"

Tseng blinked twice before he found the words. "It seems so, my prince."

"Oh." Rufus stared, still wide-eyed at the mess left behind.

* * *

**A/N: Recently I came up with a series of witty quotes for each of the characters and I'm really loving one of them... You'll know soon! I love Oscar Wilde, so a certain character will have a vain and shallow, yet moving and deep personality, with the wittiest quotes. Can you guess who that is?**

**And Tifa has the most smart-ass quotes. Cloud... Quite brusque... Typical Cloud I guess. But he does have some lovey dovey lines with Tifa. ;)**


	4. Road 3 Kalm

It's raining... I always get anxious when using a computer while the rain pours... Okay, here's Chapter 3... Edited on a whim. Please forgive me.

* * *

**To The Crossroads Of Fate: Chapter 3**

**Kalm**

* * *

Lucrecia sat quietly while the doctor checked on Tifa's unconscious body.

"I think we might need to do an X-ray on her." He frowned. "She is already in a state of coma, I'm thinking her physical condition isn't quite well."

Lucrecia nodded, her brows wrinkled. "Okay, could you do it now?"

"Yes, of course. Please wait outside with your number and I will notify you when it's done."

Lucrecia stepped out with heavy footsteps as the doctor and a nurse placed Tifa in a wheelchair.

"I hope everything goes well… she's still so young…"

xXx

Yuffie stood by the dining table and ordered the maid below her to set out the cutlery and change the flowers. As Lady Tifa Lockheart's most trusted maid, she has the obligation to shine the entire manor in Lady Lockheart's liking.

"…on't you think Lady Lockheart is a little strange?" one of the maids whispered to the other.

"Yeah… If it was her usual self, we would all be in the East Wing attic!"

"Oh, that damned attic!"

"She even said 'thank you'!"

"Dear lord, could this be the silence before a storm?"

"I dearly hope not!"

Yuffie shushed them, but she too was pondering. Lady Tifa Lockheart is known for her sadism in this mansion. Though she maintains a dignified act to the public, the servants know her better. She undeniably acted differently this morning.

But Yuffie knew better than to hold her hopes up, the Lady's kindness has never been longer than the life of a flame on a candle.

xXx

"Tu-tu-doo-doo, tu-tu-doo-doo… Even the best falls down sometime, Even the stars refuse to shine. Out of the back you fall in time, I somehow find… You and I… Collide…" This is a nice song by Howie Day. On Zack's horse; I sat in his arms with my legs dangling on one side. The horse gallops and since I was bored, I leaned towards the horse and occasionally stroke its fur, it was well tamed enough to not fidget. I tugged at the coat he wrapped around me and continued humming the tune.

His chest was touching my shoulder, and his breathing was quick. Occasionally, he would give commands to the horse by making some weird sounds. I sat quietly, looking at the scenery before us while humming a song from my era.

Although I'm completely lost in this world, strangely it stopped bothering me. It's almost as though I've broken away from the chains that bind me in my other life. No monsters hating me, no Cloud screaming in my face, and no friends gossiping behind my back. F-R-E-E-D-O-M!

We've travelled over the forest, and onto low land.

"Wow… this place is beautiful!" I sighed, taking in the breeze; the long grass swayed in the wind and shimmered under the sun. The heat was scorching, I guess it's noon now.

"I'm glad My Lady enjoy this countryside." He smiled.

"Tifa will do." I replied, casually. All this 'lady' is getting on my nerves.

The horse suddenly galloped off direction and I let off a small shriek. Zack promptly apologized. I turned to look at him and his face was completely red.

"Are you feeling okay? Is it the heat?" I asked, concerned.

"I-It's nothing, My Lady. It would be perfectly inappropriate if I were to address Lady Lockheart by your first name!"

"Oh? But I already called you Zack?"

His face flushed further.

"My deepest apology…"

xXx

The horse stopped directly in front of a wooden hedge that surrounded the village with houses made of the poorly mixed buttress and stilted rooftops. Some of the houses with better condition have small stables to keep their horses.

With a single graceful sweep, Zack got off the horse. Thinking it was a cue for me, I tried to follow.

"No, please, Lady Tifa Lockheart, please do stay on the horse, My Lady is in no condition to walk." I nodded and stayed on.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." He leads the horse while I grasp tightly onto the reins. "This is the village of Kalm. We're just outside of Midgar."

"Do you live in Midgar?" I found myself asking, curious why he was near the lake.

He looked at me with a strange expression. "Yes…"

We stopped talking and he led me to a merchant shop. It looks slightly better than the rest, and had a small sign that read: "Kalm Provisions."

Zack tied the horse to a wooden pole beside the store and helped me down. I shrugged off the coat and tried to return it to him, but he stopped me and wrapped it around me again. I stepped into the store as he opened the door for me.

The store owner hurried as we walked in, and with peculiar fervour, started recommending us various items. Zack cleaned a stool with his sleeves and helped me to it.

"Get a dress for this lady." Zack commanded his tone strong and confident, different from the way he had been talking to me. I guess he is some noble after all.

"My deepest apologies! But, dear sir, we do not sell clo-"

"Get her a dress! I'll pay you more gil that you could ever earn here if you do! Otherwise…" Zack pulled his sword and sat it on the counter, making the owner scamper across the shop and out, shouting for his wife.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his sudden manliness. "You scare them too much."

"I'm sorry My Lady had to see that."

"It's ok." I staggered to get up, holding onto Zack's hands as he offered. The cut had stopped bleeding, but it felt like I broke a bone. I winked at the sharp pain.

That was when Zack swept me off and carried me into his arms. "I offer my apologies, but perhaps you could choose better this way." He led me across the store and I browse through their inventory.

"Sir, I have prepared the most beautiful dress we could find in our modest home." The breathless owner came back into the store with a woman around his age, now that Tifa look closely, they were in their fifties, and were shaking in Zack's presence.

Zack nodded dismissively, I guess people of this age treat lower classes quite harshly. Looking at them, I smiled and said "Thank You." on Zack's behalf.

"Show The Lady to a safe room to change into these clothes. He eyed the dress in the woman's arms and frowned. "My Lady, is this dress fine with you?"

I nodded and blushed at Zack's words. How could he be so blunt in front of those who offered these clothings? We ought to thank them!

"Thank you so much, store owners, for meticulously choosing these clothes for me. They are beautiful, please do not worry. Zacky here has a thorny attitude." I winked at them and looked at Zack, who stood with eyes wide enough for his eyeballs to fall. _Ooopsie._ I could care less about whether I disgraced Zack. He was sooo stuck up!

He carried me to a room led by the woman, and sat me on the bed. "I will return after you have changed, My Lady." He took my hand and kissed my knuckles, I couldn't help but blush. Images from the historical drama series flashed in my head. The rumoured 'prince charming' act!

xXx

I waited in the room with the woman, who stood in the corner with her head lowered. The dress was not as elaborate as the one I wore previously, and I had fought to not wear that damned corset and crinoline, so it looked like a normal dress with long frilly sleeves, and a high neckline. The reddish-brown material suits the colour of my eyes, and the white lining is strangely compatible with my youth. They must have gotten it from a young girl.

Bored, I began untying the braids those girls in the house made, and fingered my hand through my hair. The woman walked towards me and handed me a comb.

"Why don't you sit with me?" I asked, keeping my voice gentle and welcoming. She shook her head nervously and remained silent.

"How may I address you?"

She stumbled and murmured a series of convoluted words. Forget it; they're never going to talk to me after how Zack scared them.

"Aunt Elmyra, Aunt Elmyra!" A high-pitched voice called. "Are you here, Aunt Elmyra?"

The door opened and a girl in a pink dress walked in. She tied her hair in a simple pony tail and it spiraled downwards, held on by a pink ribbon. Strangely, she didn't have to wear the bonnet, or exaggerated frills. Similar to the dress I was wearing, it had huge blooms around our shoulders, high neckline and buttons on our chests. This dress must be hers.

"A-Aerith! Please, let's talk outside."

"Oh… Aunt Elmyra, who is this beautiful lady?" She smiled at me affectionately. "Hello, I am Aerith Gainsborough." She looked at my dress and had a curious look.

"I'm sorry, I borrowed your dress." I replied, answering her thought. "Mine was torn when I fell off a horse. My name is Tifa Lockheart, nice to meet you, Aerith."

Aerith's face instantly turned paper white, and her lips parted slightly. "Are you perhaps…"

"My Lady, I have brought the physician." Zack's voice echoed behind Elmyra and the door opened. "You, take a look at her wound."

An old man walked to me, his body trembling and perspiration spread across his forehead. "My Lady, may I please take a look at your leg…"

I pulled up the dress as he examined my leg, he pressed a finger against the bump and frowned. "I believe there is a crack in the bone, sir."

"Then cure it!" Zack howled. Aerith turned towards him and her face flushed.

The doctor placed a thin yet hard wooden plank by my leg and bandaged it after applying some weird brown paste. "It would take a few months to heal, sir."

He attended to my other wounds, scratches and stuck a soft cloth to them, tying them tight to my skin. The revolting texture of different pastes made my stomach stir.

I thanked the physician and tried moving my leg, the restriction was tight but at least it didn't hurt that much anymore.

"Oh, Aunt Elmyra, I was about to inform you that I was going to the SOLDIER base! Uncle Cid just finished improving on Cloud's sword! Please pass me my pouch!".

Elmyra and Aerith left the room scurrily.

I froze. Did she just mention 'Cloud'? Is it that 'Cloud'?

It must be! There is no way a strange name like that could be coined to more than a soul.

The agitation within my heart grew as I stood up, trying to run after Aerith but stumbled over. My chest tightened and my head screamed. I FOUND CLOUD! Dragging my leg, I tried to move towards the door.

"My Lady!" Zack stumbled, and helped me up. I struggled and pushed him aside. Damn, I didn't know he was so much stronger than me. "Lady Tifa! Calm down!"

That was when I realize tears were running down my cheeks. I found him! I found him! I need to see him. I didn't tell anyone but I missed him. I loved him so deeply, his eyes, his voice, his face… I miss everything about him.

"Zack! Where is this SOLDIER base thing? Take me there!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, the physician slowly recoiled to the door and we were alone in the room.

"What on earth are you saying, Lady Tifa!" Zack's brows furrowed and he hissed between his teeth. I couldn't stop my sobbing as I struggled. "SOLDIER is a place that no Lady should go to!" He eyed me strangely.

"What do you mean? Why couldn't I go? I am going there!" I screamed in return. "I have someone I absolutely have to meet!"

"SOLDIER is the training ground for the Shinra army! Only males are allowed in!"

I stood with my eyes blank, tears continued to roll.

_**Is there no way I can get in?**_

xXx

I sat on the bed thinking about what Aerith said. Cloud is in the SOLDIER base, where only males are allowed to join. I turned around on my bed, trying to find a comfortable spot. It was way too soft and fluffy for me, who lived a tough life in the other lifetime. There are so many questions in my mind, and no one to answer them.

The door creaked open and I sat up on my bed. A beautiful lady with a heart shaped face and chestnut brown hair and eyes walked in.

"Darling, are you feeling better?" She smiled and walked towards me. She has yet to change out of the weighty dress. "I heard from the servants that you fell off a horse at the lake. Prince Rufus sent his henchmen to inform me at the palace."

I smiled at her and nodded. This lady should be my mother?

"You need to rest, my dear daughter. You look horrible… I hope these wounds don't leave scars. You will be wed to Prince Rufus when you turn sixteen, that's not a date too far now. Please take care of your body."

So I'm fifteen here? That's two years younger than my age in the other life…

"I will…"

"You need to capture Prince Rufus with this beauty…" she held my chin and kissed my forehead. "Please don't do anything to ruin it." She tightened her grip and I winced as her nails dug into my neck. _Isn't she the one hurting me…?_

"Yes, mother."

She smiled, "Good… I believe you won't be having dinner tonight? It would only mean extra weight…"

The look in her eyes demanded only one response from me. I nodded, and she smiled.

"I will set another date for you and the prince. Please, rest well and do not leave the manor, or someone might see you in this… state." She smiled.

"Zack saw it though."

Her eyes closed. "Yes… I'm glad Lord Zack doesn't pose a threat to us. He's from my line, they'll silence this incident."

Oh… so Zack's family…

"I see…"

She kissed me on the forehead again and tucked me into my bed. "Good night."

"Good night…" I replied, thinking that it was only about 6pm. "Mother, could you please call for Yuffie?"

She eyed me for a moment before flashing her million-gil smile again. "Sure, darling."

My _'mother'_ scares me… All I felt from her was intimidation… She sounded like I am a product to be sold in a deal called marriage. I can't stay here any longer… My only aim is to look for Cloud anyways.

After a few minutes, I heard a soft knock on the door, and Yuffie stepped in.

"Lady Tifa, you called for me?" She lowered her head and bowed.

"Yes… Please, take a seat."

From her lowered posture, she looked up with widened eyes.

"U-um… My Lady…"

"Just take a seat, please. Here." I moved and emptied a space beside me on the bed. "Come and sit with me."

She obliged with much hesitation.

"Yuffie, can I confide in you?" I said, my voice trembling.

Yuffie gave me a bizarre look, but her eyes slowly soften. "Of course, My Lady."

"I…" I thought of an explanation for my state. "I've lost my memories… I don't know who I am, where I am, but strangely, I know you."

She gasped. "M-My Lady!"

"Please… Would you answer the questions in my head?"

She nodded furiously. "Of course! My lady, you're suffering… I will do everything to help!"

I smiled bitterly. "Who am I? Who are my parents? I know they are duke and duchess… but tell me more, about myself, about my past…"

Yuffie thought for a moment. "Do you wish to hear the truth?"

"Yes." I replied without hesitation.

"You, My Lady, is Lady Tifa Adella Lockheart. In Midgar, you are known as the most gorgeous lady. Many men had tried to ask for your hand, but Duchess had betrothed you to royalty, Prince Rufus Ralph Shinra. He is the heir to the throne, currently held by King Shinra the second." She stopped. "The situation of the kingdom at present is that, Wutai, our foe, has been showing signs of aggression and war is probable in the near future. In such turbulent times, your father, Duke Zangan Reuben Lockheart is expected to be present in the palace often. Your mother, Duchess Lorraine Julia Fair-Lockheart is also expected as Prinzessin Scarlet Juliet Fair-Shinra's blood sister-"

"Wait, so I'm royalty?"

"I'm afraid not, My Lady. The Duchess may be related to the royals, but nevertheless the Duke is not of royal birth. In his younger days, Duke Zangan was the head of SOLDIER, and he earned so much respect from the public that he eventually became Duke, despite his parents of the Earl class. It was unconventional, but nevertheless, Duke Zangan was well-respected amongst the aristocrats until today. However, much of his success was from the help of the Duchess as well, since she is family to the Prinzessin. Therefore, the Duke holds dear concern to her words, and your marriage was decided so."

I nodded. So my _'mother'_ is the real head of the house. "Yuffie, tell me about SOLDIER."

She blinked in curiosity before answering, "SOLDIER, its base located in the secluded area of Junon, is King Shinra's elite army, and commands the other sectors of the Shinra army. It is said that their archery skills are good enough to sink Wutai with their bow and arrow."

"Yuffie…" I choked. _I've got to tell her._ "I've decided to leave home."

"W-What! Lady Tifa, you can't!"

"Yuffie, listen. My mother scares me. To her, I'm just a tool to obtain greater power, to cling to the royals. I do not love the prince, not one bit! I rode the horse on purpose today! I wanted to leave for good!"

She sat silent, with her eyes wide. "B-but…"

"Yuffie, by telling you, I'm leaving you with two choices." I heaved a deep breath. _Sorry I have to do this to you…_ "Help me leave the house, and leave with me so that you will not have to face my mother's wrath, or…" I whispered, "not help me and watch me take my life. If that is so, then it means that you might as well have _**killed me yourself**_." I held her wrist and placed it on my neck tightly, and watched as she whimpered and cried. _I'm sorry…_

Technically, I left her with no choice.

xXx

* * *

**A/N: Recently I've been reading a lot of fics. I realise that I always skip the long description of the surroundings or objects... Maybe that's why I have difficulty writing them. I like to get to the point, write about the characters, not their surroundings... I'll try to change, but I'm sure I wont write too much of it. I'll get bored.**


	5. Road 4 The Escape

I've come to terms with my obsession with emails from Fanfic. I check it every hour or so, for new reviews or alerts, etc. I'm such a psycho.

* * *

**To The Crossroads Of Fate: Chapter 4  
**

**The Escape**

* * *

"This is the result of the X-ray." The doctor sat across Lucrecia, Tifa had been officially admitted to the hospital, and is resting at her ward. "In her brain… this area here…" He pointed at a black area, "and the spots here…" he pointed again. "This shows that Miss Lockheart has a severe case of brain tumor."

Lucrecia struggled to keep herself breathing. "No way… she's too young for this… what about surgery?"

The doctor shook his head. "We can't operate on her, this area is too sensitive. She may be paralyzed for life. Right now, all we can do is offer her medication to stop the tumor from growing. But soon, even that wouldn't help."

Lucrecia felt tears welling in her eyes. "Oh my god…"

"And… regrettably… From the current state of things, it is quite impossible for her to live past the age of twenty. We're terribly sorry."

xXx

Zack sat silent in his desk, browsing through the new recruitment list of SOLDIER first class. He frowned as he realized most were under the command of Genesis Rhapsodos. Two months ago, he had planned to follow Genesis to Kalm, where Genesis had recruited many new SOLDIERs, using the local Festival of Hope as an excuse. His plan failed as Lady Tifa Lockheart, daughter of his distant aunt Lorraine showed up and ruined everything.

He has to grudgingly deal with the lack of information on Genesis' sudden recruitment of SOLDIERs for now.

"It's been two months… Perhaps I will pay a visit to Lady Tifa to express my concern for her injury. As a matter of civility." He thought, only it's two months late.

xXx

It's been two months since the supposed meeting with prince Rufus, and my leg is now completely healed. Alas, the next meeting won't be long from now.

I couldn't be more proud about the fact that I've carried out the plan with Yuffie flawlessly for the past two months. Yes. We've prepared for two months.

In the past two months, Yuffie had paid for three horses, bought a small cottage in Junon, employed two martial artists as body guards, sown some underwear with a pocket in the crotch area (I used modern design as reference), many other little details, and most of all, made sure that no one would be able to stop us from leaving today. The plan has been going perfectly. Since my injury, I've suggested rehabilitation exercises every Thursday with Yuffie, and for the whole of two months, we were left alone every Thursday.

I sucked in my breath as Yuffie tightened the bandage around my chest. _Man, bigger boobs are great, but not now! _"Lady Tifa, please suck in deeper, it is not flat enough!" I sucked in deeper until she finally finished tying it. I looked in the mirror and I could still see the shape of my chest. "That's the tightest it could go, My Lady." I nodded and sighed, it shouldn't be that obvious…

It was easy to do it for Yuffie. We then changed into the men's clothing, it was a shirt without collars or cuffs, completed by a worn out brown vest, completed with a pair of old trousers with holes sown together with other clothing materials, and a boot that had worn out holes in the side. We tucked the trousers that were slightly too long for us into the boots. We then packed the other male clothing into a small, black backpack. Yuffie had stolen these from a young peasant's home, replacing them with gil enough for them to buy a new home.

We smeared some black dust on our cheeks to complete the peasant look.

Lastly, Yuffie tied my hair into a tight bun, covering it with a black net and made sure it could withstand the harshest of motions before she put on the beret to cover it. Yuffie had no need to tie, for her hair was short, but nevertheless, I styled it such that it looked like a man's.

We checked our appearance in the mirror, it was perfect. We may look too beautiful for peasant men, but no one should suspect us.

I laughed at the state we were in, torn clothing contrasting a grand manor.

"Alright, from now on, I am Billy Zed Crescent, Bill, and you are William Cole Crescent, Will. We are brothers, who survived a huge fire that burnt our cottage down in Nibelheim, our parents died in that accident and we now seek refuge in Junon after escaping from our cruel masters during their trading trip from Midgar to Junon. You hear? Memorise that."

Yuffie nodded and we kicked start the plan.

xXx

Zack stood alone at the gate of Lockheart Manor, a servant came by to greet him before opening the gate. He stepped in, only to find that the Manor was strangely quiet. He regretted coming here in a whim.

"Where are the other servants?"

"They are out in town to buy some medicine for Lady Tifa."

"I see. Is she not healed?"

"My Lady is doing well, sir."

"Is the Duke or Duchess at home?"

"I am afraid not, sir. They are in the Palace."

"Oh…Why is she taking so long?"

"I'm sorry, I will tell Yuffie to send your message."

He sat down by the foyer and sipped on the tea provided.

After a long while, the servant reappeared, only to look awfully pale. "L-Lord Zack Fair! My Lady is missing! Whatever should I do!"

"Your Lady has gone missing?" Zack eyed the servant before setting the tea back onto the table. "Did she leave anything?"

"No!"

"Then we have to tell Aunt Elmyra at once! You are coming with me to the Palace!"

Zack pulled the servant out only to find that his horse has disappeared. He blew a whistle but the horse did not return. _Damn! It was already too far away._

xXx

I could only watch in horror as Zack stopped by the Manor. The hardest part was to get away from the Manor premises, and Zack's sudden appearance made it harder. Yuffie was already panicking by my side.

"Change of plans." I said with a scowl, "Where are the horses you bought?"

"In a stable located at Sector 7."

"Okay. We will ride Zack's horse there."

After Zack stepped into the Manor, I crept to the Manor's stable and locked it with the lock I asked Yuffie to buy and took the whip hanging by the door.

Then, I proceeded to tame Zack's horse. I stroked the beast which reacted calmly. I'm just glad it's still as tamed. Yuffie helped me onto the horse and I pulled her up to the space between the horse and I, her body was limp with fear.

Pulling the reins, the horse galloped away. _Sorry, Zack, but you were the one who taught me how to ride… Especially this horse. Ciao!_

We rode through the woods behind the manor and through a river. The first plan was to go through the market place disguised. But it was not too bad riding through the woods. There were a few routes to the town area of Midgar, we took the shortest possible. Even if Zack could guess our route, he'd be too slow to catch up.

When we reach the outskirts of Sector 7, I heaved a sigh of relief. _Finally… half done._

I helped Yuffie down the horse, "Get the horses and the body guards. I will wait for you at the inn in Sector 5. Make sure you are not followed." I pass her a heavy pouch. "Keep the gil here safe. Do not let anyone see it. Make sure the body guards look like middle class merchants. If you find that you cannot trust them, shrug them off before meeting me in Sector 5's inn. If you can't reach Sector 5 within two hours, I will be in Sector 6's inn. Understood?"

She nodded nervously. And I rubbed my palms against her shoulders to encourage her. "Be confident, and make haste."

I rode it to the outskirts of Sector 5, where the streets are the busiest. I got down and allowed the horse to graze for a little before sending it off into the direction of Sector four through a harsh whip. I kept the whip into the pocket of my trousers and walked briskly into the busy town. Now I have to stock up on weapons just in case. _Don't they do that in video games?_ _I'm just following._

I was careful to not step into the weapon store. It had little customers, and buying weapons would only show that I am travelling. If Zack reaches this Sector, he would definitely go to the weapon store. Instead, I followed the peasants around, especially those that dressed like me. I realized most of them didn't buy from any of the stores but proceeded to a long alley by the marketplace. I followed them and found that there are roadside stalls meant for the poor. Merchandises were set on the floor where roaches roam; I swallowed and forced myself not to cover my nose as I walked in.

All the goods sold are old and worn. They accepted barter trade, and most of the peasants did that. Exchanging their clothing in bags for a basket of vegetables, or used knifes for a set of worn out suit. I looked around, and saw what I need. Two stalls sold mostly weapons and utensils the one on the right had more customers. Surrounding stalls… some had vegetables, meats, others clothing. Digging into my pants, I retrieved two one gil coins and rubbed them against the dirt on the wall before walking in, looking as if I haven't ate for days.

I need to buy something before starting off a barter chain.

I bought a torn coat using my vest and the two gils (with a lot of begging and tears – like the rest).

Next I exchanged the coat for two vests, and wore one before exchanging the other for a pair of worn shoes.

I exchanged the worn shoes for a torn blanket.

Torn blanket for a coat that was in a better condition than the previous I had.

I brought the coat to the weapon stall and changed for a set of five rusty daggers of different sizes. (Of course, I had to beg)

All that trading took about an hour. I'm glad I was conscientious enough to not let any stalls recognize that I was cheating most of them. _Thank god for the crowd of peasants._

I continued to the inn located in the other corner. I scanned the surroundings and found a good spot to spy on the customers of the inn. I squatted beside a group of peasants who were sitting and smoking opium. They were too drowsy to see that I was a mere stranger. I blended in easily and waited in the corner for Yuffie to arrive.

xXx

Yuffie had previously paid the two body guards through Jessie, her sworn sister who owned a the stable, to meet her outside the rubbish dump in Sector 7, dressed like middle class merchants at noon that day.

Yuffie rushed to check on Jessie and made sure, again, that she will not speak a word about their trip. She paid her a hundred gils and walked towards the rubbish dump.

She saw two men seated in a corner, chatting. She coughed twice, too fast to be real and they turned, returning two claps. _It's them._

"Hello." She feigned a male voice.

"Jessie's friend?"

"Yes."

"Right, this is Reno, and I am Rude." The bald man spoke. The other looked fidgety and kept smiling. Maybe he was high. They looked well built; the fidgety red head tied a loose pony tail and tamed his otherwise messy hair. They both dressed appropriately, with a high turnover collar shirt, vest, a simple coat reaching to the knees and bowler hat.

Yuffie followed Tifa's commands and posed one question to them.

"What do you think of war?"

They looked at each other, their eyebrows arched.

The red hair man answered first with a yawn. "Dunno, won't join em. Bothersome."

The bald man answered next, "We're partners. If he doesn't join, neither will I."

Yuffie nodded. And thinking back to Tifa's words,

"_Ask them what they think about war. If they are nonchalant, they pass. That's lack of loyalty to the country. We'll be in trouble if they show great signs of loyalty towards anything but each other. We're having a business transaction, not buying servants. We don't need someone who will sacrifice themselves, like soldiers in war, but someone who will evade any of such crises before it happened, the selfish but smart types. Check their tone. Make sure they work as a pair. If not, we don't need them. Don't worry about them betraying us, which would be a problem on the go. We will acquire their loyalty while we travel."_

"Very well, let's get the horses and proceed to meet my companion. Remember, you are middle class merchants travelling to Junon to settle a transaction of an estate there. My companion and I are your servants. I am William Crescent, Will, and my companion is Billy Crescent, Bill. We're brothers."

"Rude and Reno Tuesti." The bald man answered. "Sworn brothers."

Yuffie had her suspicions, but it doesn't matter. _They weren't honest themselves._

xXx

I've waited for more an thirty minutes before Yuffie appeared with two males. _They're acting well._ Yuffie followed studiously at the back, holding a backpack. I stood and winced at my numb muscles before walking towards them, bumping into Yuffie. I purposely dropped my backpack and lowered to collect it, trying to cover up our whispered conversation.

"Where are the horses?"

"Outskirts."

"Meet me there."

I continued, making sure not to have any eye contact with them and walked in an aimless manner. Yuffie understood and did the same.

xXx

"That was my companion." Yuffie whispered to Rude. "We'll meet Bill at the outskirts. Do you have anything you wish to buy?"

Rude asked Reno and he shook his head.

"Okay. Let us go there."

xXx

Zack rode on the horse from the Lockheart's stable. Even he had trouble cutting down the lock, so he had to knock down the entire door. Unfamiliar to him, the horse galloped hesitantly.

He had ordered the servant to bring the message into the palace, while he looked for Lady Tifa. Though it may be a case of kidnapping, Zack's instincts told him otherwise.

Part of him felt responsible for this incident as they wouldn't be able to get away, or be kidnapped, this easily without his horse. _Have they been planning this?_

One way or another, Zack knew he had to be the one to capture bring them back home.

xXx

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! Off to the next chapter! I've been planning the next few chapters for a few days now! I'm glad I've finished the damned editing (though it's not well done).**

**Next chapter, our dear Cloudie will have his first appearance in this new world (actually, it's old world but whatever.)**

**I realise I curse too much, even when I write.**

**Whatever!**


	6. Road 5 New Friendships

**WEEEEEEEEE!** Chapter 5's out now! I kinda like this chapter... Tifa's getting smarter as it goes! Already writing the new chapter! (Man, I feel bad for 'Take Me With You'... No worries, I will write chapter 11 for it after TTCROF's new chapter! XD!)

Special thanks to: Omegaxis1 and Zimithrus1 ! (Finally, more reviews *teary eyes*)

Oh, and I'm going to ask help from beta readers. I've realised my horrendous english capability as an author, it's getting pretty depressing.

HERE WE GO!

* * *

**To The Crossroads Of Fate: Chapter 5**

**New Friendships**

* * *

I have officially given up on trying to educe the turn of events my life takes on. Why am I standing in my old room? The one with bedsprings forcefully suppressed by thin threads sown on its surface, the one that chafes my skin more often than I wish to remember? The empty room reeks of grim familiarity, as if calling out to me, commanding me to belong here, in this poverty-stricken life where only sufferings await.

I looked around, turning from where I was facing only to face a bizarre sight. The wall with supposed withered paint peeling off in patches was gone, replaced by a glass… no, a mirror that reflects a space different from what I see in the room, my reflection was there despite the difference in my background. I turned around to check, the room remains the same, with a small desk piled with different notes from my classes, my bed looked exactly like the way I left it that day.

I turned back to look at the mirror, my face looked less beautiful than I've gotten used to. There is a zit on my forehead… My breasts are no longer breathtaking… _This is the old me!_ I could feel fright building up as I stood observing it. _Why am I suddenly reverted back to the present?_

The room stretched beyond what the mirror can picture, and was beautified with signed paintings on the walls, a king sized bed lay directly in the centre, with white and baby blue sheets frilled with sown patterns of flowers, lined carefully by the most exquisite silk. On its side, a small table sat with elegance by a full length mirror with two brown chests.

The two are makeup chests. I know, because I stayed there for two months. It's the room of the Tifa Adella Lockheart, not Tifa Lockheart. It's the room from my past life.

_It looks more like a glass… except my actions are mirrored… It was as though I've unceremoniously invaded into another territory that does not belong to me._

"You're quite sharp! But, no, not unceremoniously, my dear. I wanted you here."

I tensed at the voice… _my_ voice. But I wasn't speaking.

"My dearest apologies, did I scare you?" A door on the other side opened, and _I_ walked in with damp hair, a towel wrapped around _my_ shoulders. I could hear _me_ perfectly even though we were separated by a gigantic room. "Yes, because this isn't reality, logic does not apply here."

_I _was answering my thoughts. Okay I'm going crazy. For now, I will address that _me _with _she._

She giggled, slender fingers to her small, cherry lips that pulled to their sides gracefully. She walked with dignified sophistication towards me. I recognized at once, she is me from the past, the body I was residing in for the past months, that brow, nose, eyes, lips and curves.

There's no mistaking it.

"Took you long enough. I thought you would have realized from my voice." She smiled, and with a single, elegant motion, sits on the bed with her long, silky smooth legs crossed. "You have quite interesting thoughts. Do my beauty amuse you, even when we share the same soul? Though the state of our souls takes the form of our physique from different worlds, we are one."

"Y-you can hear my thoughts?"

"Clearly." She looked at me, the smile gone. "Since this is a space for just us. There can be no secrets."

"Why… am I here?" I asked, clear of the fear in my voice. I'm sure about to hit the mental hospital soon.

She giggled, hearing my thoughts again. Her – our voice sounded like bells on her side, pure bells made from the highest quality of gold and silver, completed with diamonds. I'm not joking, she _**is**_ that high of a class.

"You're here because I sent you." She smiled, making my question sound like some 5 year old child's rhetoric.

I frowned in sheer perplexity. I don't get any of this. "Well, I'm sorry I took your life from you… So, can you tell me what is going on?" There was a slight hint of frustration in my voice, just slight, but she notices it, along with the tinge of regret in my gut after.

"I wanted you to change things, isn't it obvious?" She looked at me, crossing her other leg over. "I thought the contractor told you."

"Contractor?"

She stood up and walked towards me. "Unbutton your shirt. I'll show you."

I looked down, at my shirt, it wasn't the uniform I was wearing that day, rather a pale blue patient suit from the nearby hospital. I know, because I've visited patients there… does that mean…

Slowly, I unbuttoned my shirt and realizing that there were no undergarments beneath, a tiny streak of blush flashed across my face.

"Look at your chest." I did, and there were numbers engraved on it, like tattoo, I let off a soft gasp, there wasn't anything when I bathed! "This is the contract seal on your soul. Read the numbers."

"2-343-02-41-07" and the numbers changed

"2-343-02-41-06… 2-343-02-41-05…" I took a deep breath as I realized. "This is a countdown…"

"Yes. You have 2 years and 343 days, 02 hours, 41 minutes and 02 seconds left now. The period of grace given to you was three years, was it not? Until your mortal body in that world dies."

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Two months in my world, is about 20 days in yours. Complete whatever you wish to do as soon as possible, so you can have time to enjoy your life in that world." She eyed me with intense hazel eyes. "Surely you can accomplish it by then?"

"I-I will do my best…"

"I came to offer my assistance. If there is anything in this world that you need help with, just think of me and go to sleep. You will meet me here."

"That's very nice of you." I smiled, I was glad at every help provided in that foreign land. And I know I can trust _myself_.

"It's my expiation for the evil I have bestowed upon you… Or I will have…" She shook her head slightly, damp locks of auburn hair fell from her shoulders. " Now, let's not talk about that. Rather, tell me, what do you wish to change?"

I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. What do I want to change? Have I even thought of it? I was just looking for Cloud…

"Make Cloud fall for you? Perhaps stop the war with Wutai? Or save the innocent lives that will soon be sacrificed for or by you? What do you wish most?"

"I… need time… But I guess I wanted to change my future fate such that, I could live a better life… At least not hated…" That wasn't a good enough response. "I just want to be kind to the people around me, and make the correct choices."

Her eyes flicked over me, scanning from top to bottom. "That's a good way to start." She smiled, a kind tone enveloping her words. "I'm glad you are here. You've done a great job so far, changed many things. I never expected you to run from home." She giggled. "I wouldn't have dared to."

"I hope I changed them for the better though…" I gave a soft sigh and smiled back at her.

"I'm glad we met, Tifa from the future. I will see you again."

"Nice to meet you too, the gorgeous _me_. See ya."

xXx

My eyes flipped open only to find that it was still too early to continue with the journey. We are already quite beyond the midpoint of Junon and Midgar, I looked around the tent, Reno had his left leg on Rude's stomach, Rude's expression shows _that_ having an effect on his dreams. Yuffie slept between Reno and I, significantly away from the males. She had a slight smile tugging at her lips as she slept, coiled up tightly by my side.

I softly scratched the back of my head, the bun Yuffie tied was too tight against my scalp, but it had to be. Camping with the boys, I had to wear the beanie Yuffie made for me even while I slept. I sighed and sat up, looking at the sky, it should be about 4-5 am in the morning. Throughout the few days we were travelling, I've realized that the boys slept in late. Often, this gives Yuffie and I the chance to deal with our girly needs such as a shower with the tiniest bit of the peach smelling bath essence we smuggled out. Perhaps I will go on to shower now… a morning shower is good to clear the head, just too cold to enjoy.

We will reach Junon soon. Before that, I have to tell Yuffie about Cloud, and my plans. Thinking of that, I shook Yuffie and woke her.

xXx

"What do you mean by 'no leads'?" Zack snarled at the two SOLDIERs he assembled from his squad to search for Lady Tifa, as ordered by Lady Lorraine. "The Duke and Duchess want information on her whereabouts! It isn't possible for anyone to disappear without a trace!"

He understood that it was difficult to chase after someone when she could be anywhere by now. Yet he knew she had to pass by the main sectors of Midgar, so why is there no trace at all? His henchmen had already checked every inn, every store, especially provision stores and weaponry stores. Not even the roadside stalls had any idea of the two. Not even when he carried Lady Tifa's portrait about, manipulating it with different disguises she could possibly wear, peasant male included. _Damn! We're dealing with a sly one._

They could be anywhere… Costa Del Sol through a boat, Bone Village through Kalm if they were desperate enough, Junon through wasteland, Fort Condor directly south… Where could they be?

"My Lord, we've just received reports on your lost horse, sir! It was found grazing in the grasslands in the outskirts of Midgar, sir!"

"Bring me to it at once!"

Perhaps there will be leads left on the horse…

xXx

Yuffie and I sat silently on a rock in the river, our naked bodies submerged within its waters. I've told her all there is to say, who I really am, how I suffered, the dreams, the light, the other Tifa, Cloud… and my plans to look for him in SOLDIER.

Yuffie's eyes were closed as she digested the news. I ran my fingers through my hair, softened by the peach bath essence and the waterfall that ran down my back. I patiently waited for Yuffie to accept me.

"So… you aren't the real Lady Tifa?" She asked. "I mean, as in not physically…"

I nodded, anxious. Will she leave me? Technically I blackmailed her… If she knew I wasn't in the position to…

"But the real Lady Tifa wanted me here. She said so." I desperately try to retain whatever little faith Yuffie had in me.

"So… I'm not your maid, neither are you my master…" She said, eyeing me with a strangely shy look.

"Y-yeah… Perhaps we could start our relationship over?" I asked, sincerity shining in my eyes. "As friends."

"Friends?" The tone of her voice suggested that she was quite surprised at my assertion. "Friends…"

"Yeah, friends. Can we be friends, Yuffie?" I asked, holding her hands. "Friends without secrets, true friends. Friends that rely on each other. Let's get to know each other from scratch!"

"From scratch?"

"Yeah!" I held her left hand in a handshake with my right. "Hello, I am Tifa Lockheart, from the 21st century. I live in a small house in Midgar that I work part time to pay rental for. The love of my life is Cloud Strife, though on many accounts it is virtually impossible, I am here to change my cruel fate."

She sneered and giggled at me before her calm look ruptured into a full laughter. "Alright, I am Yuffie Kisaragi. A maid in the Lockheart household, I am actually Wutaian, unknown to many, and I plan to keep it that way. Lady Tifa saved my life when I was young, so I will do my best to help you, and her. Everything in my power."

I looked at her brown eyes, her irises shone with resolve, beneath it, I could see a past with Lady Tifa… I hope she will tell me sometime.

I would have hugged her, but noticing that we were naked, I passed for a kiss on her forehead instead. "I am so glad, Yuffie." I smiled, looking at her. I could feel warm tears spilling… I'm glad I have Yuffie and the other Tifa to support me.

Once again, I am hopeful.

"Alright, Tifa, or rather, Bill, let's get out before we freeze. You need to dry your hair and body so I can tie the bun and the bandages."

Yuffie is the best.

xXx

"Don't Will know how to ride a horse?" Reno asked with his brows raised.

"I don't." Yuffie replied, quite plainly. "Only Bill knows, we are quite poor for both of us to get a chance to ride on a horse."

"So says the ones who paid us." Yuffie eyed him and rolled her eyes. "I'm just sayin' 'cos your horse looks tired. It's been days, it had to carry two people, you know."

I looked at the horse we were riding on, and it does seem more lethargic than Reno's.

"Will can ride with me then, give that horse some time to rest." Reno offered, moving further from the horse and patting the empty space between them. "Come on."

Yuffie gave me a look which says _What do you think?_

I returned a look replying with _I don't know, you decide. But the horse is tired for sure._

She sighed. "Alright..."

We're getting very close to Junon now.

P.S the bald and quiet guy is seriously staring too much at me.

xXx

For the next two days, Yuffie rode with Reno and I, switching schedules, we realized Rude was heavy enough for his own horse. Yuffie has been getting quite friendly with Reno, sometimes, she shows a side I've never seen: Childlike naivete shining in her eyes as she laughed, occasionally punching Reno softly on his arm as they chatted.

Looks like Reno's easy going attitude rubbed onto her, or it was the first time she had acquainted with males. I settled with the former.

Nevertheless, we reached Junon city earlier than we anticipated. Even in the other world, I've never been to anywhere beyond Midgar. Looking at the contrasting peace here in Junon, where the white sand by the beach has yet to be polluted like the areas beneath the plate where I lived in Midgar, A strange feeling made my heart quiver with serenity as I looked at a beach for the first time in my life. Yuffie took out a crumpled hand drawn map and led us to the cottage we had paid for in an old village, just beside the electric tower leading to the Shinra Military Base for SOLDIERs.

We unmounted from our horses and pulled it by the reins into the village through a tight sandy path.

"T-The beach was beautiful, right, Bill?"

I looked over to face Rude, who walked carefully apart from me, his left hand blocking my full view of him as he massaged his nose bridge nervously. _Is he attracted to me? I'm dressed as a male though!_

"Yeah, quite." I spoke in my male tone, carelessly dismissing the conversation. _Well, it's good that he's attracted to me I guess, that helps with the loyalty part._

Yuffie and Reno walked behind us, giggling and laughing at random topics, I felt like an elementary school kid troubled by selfish jealousy when her best friend has another good friend.

We tied the horses to a wooden pillar by the side of the cottage and I took a look around within its mouldy bricks and thatched roof. There were four rooms located on the left of the lounge which was doubled as a dining area, packed facing each other with the necessary furnitures: a small bed and side table. The wooden floorboards creaked as I made my way, despite the cemented ground below holding the lumber stable. On the other side of the cottage, the kitchen comprises of a copper-bronze cooker blackened by age and coal, connected to a smokestack. Beside, a small opening led to a dusty scullery, another turn and a small bathroom was located with a huge wooden tub that rotted on its sides.

We'll have to do some shopping to settle in, but firstly, we have to settle the terms with Rude and Reno. We sat by the wooden dining table facing each other after setting our belongings down on the floor.

I looked over at Yuffie to start the discussion.

"Here's the other half of the agreed sum." She placed the pouch I've given her before we left Midgar, still heavy with gil. "As we agreed, you have brought us safely to Junon, and before the expected time."

"So, deal's over huh." Reno said, looking solemn. "Had fun."

"I would like to offer another deal." I broke the silence, Rude and Reno shot their glances at me while Yuffie merely closed her eyes in silence.

"And we would like to hear it." Rude said, pulling his glance slightly away from my eye contact after exchanging looks with Reno.

"Will and I would like to join SOLDIER. Will you help us in?"

Reno jumped from his seat. "That's crazy! CRAZY! Do you know what SOLDIER is? And war is about to break out anytime now! You guys suicidal?" He knocked his fists hard against the wooden table, his brows knitted as his lips tightened. "Look at yourselves, you're small and scrawny, how are you going to survive in there?" Reno turned to look at Yuffie, she avoided his stare.

"Calm down, Reno!" I spat. "This is a business transaction! You don't have to concern yourself with our purpose."

"How do you want us to help?" Rude asked with contrived calmness.

"I know very little about SOLDIER, I need connections to get in. I have the documents ready… of course, they are counterfeits."

"Will, what do you think! You really supportive of this crazy idea?" Reno asked, his arms on Yuffie's shoulders, shaking her.

"I'm going wherever Bill goes." She said, her eyes filled with resolve. "We're brothers, and friends." She looked at me and smiled.

Did I say Yuffie was the best?

Reno slammed back into his seat, frustrated. "Fine! How much are you paying?"

I dug into my backpack and laid out my pouch. "There's about fifty thousand gil in here." I opened and emptied the pouch to reveal rolls of cash. "I will give you everything the moment you agree. No half payment."

I watched as they sat silent, jaws dropped, eyes widened. They turned to look at each other before Reno cried out, "FIFTY THOUSAND!" he stood up. "That's WAAAAY too much! Who are you guys?"

I stood up with him, and after scanning the surroundings, double checking that all windows and doors are closed, I pulled the beret and the hairnet from my hair as I let my auburn locks fall to my sides, they were a little wavy from the long hours in the bun, but lay smooth against my body nevertheless. "I am Lady Tifa Adella Lockheart, only daughter of the Duke and Dutchess Lockheart. Will here is my friend, Yuffie. I have someone I absolutely have to look for, even if it costs me my life." Slowly, I lowered my knees and knelt before them. "I will be forced to marry Prince Rufus in a few months, if you don't help me here…"

From the corner of my eyes, I see Yuffie reaching into her side sash. "If you don't help me here, then I would have to…" In a clean sweep, Yuffie placed the rusty dagger to Reno's throat, pulling his arms down to her side. "Kill you." A move I taught her that morning by the river.

"You!" Rude stood, hovering over Yuffie.

"Hey, hey easy!" Reno struggled in Yuffie's arms and she tightened her grasp, drawing blood from his neck.

"Please!" I raised my voice, and they froze. "I come in peace. Will you help me now?"

Rude snarled. "You tried to kill us!"

I pulled a dagger to my throat, and like Reno had, I bled a little at the touch. "Do you think our plan can ever accomplish without you? If I killed you, I would have to kill myself as well! Or risk brought back into my iron cage, oiled and marinated for the blasted marriage with a man I don't know!" Tears welled in my eyes as I said those words, my arms trembling.

In a split second, the dagger in my hand flung, hitting a wall before landing with a soft, metallic thud.

"Don't." Rude muttered. "I will help you."

"You serious?" Reno shouted from across the room. "Ugh, fine!" He growled. "I was thinking of helping anyway, except you gals went crazy and put a dagger to my throat." He winked at Yuffie and wiped his neck when she let him go. "Who would have thought we'd get into such trouble by accepting an innocent body guard job? Well, I guess we're comrades now, future SOLDIERs." From the corner of my eyes, I see Reno winking at Rude suggestively, his gaze wavering between him and I.

"Thank you…" I whimpered as my body relaxed, falling back into my buttocks, my arms against the ground as my body leaned forward, soft. "Thank you…" I let a soft tear escape and drop to the floor, my hair laid out across the flooring around me.

Mutely, I smiled inside, contentment filled my heart.

_Yes, everything was just as I planned. _

xXx

After Yuffie tied my hair into that tight bun again, we settled into the rooms, Yuffie beside mine, the boys on the opposite side. We looked around the house separately, taking note of what we have to buy from the Junon Market later. Then, we separated ourselves into groups, Rude and I will do the shopping, while Reno and Yuffie will do some tidying at home (Reno said he wanted to sleep).

In the market, Rude bought pots, utensils and other necessities, paying for everything, and carried them in his muscular arms. The fifty thousand was mostly spent on new furnitures and items ordered for the cottage, which will be sent to us in a few days. His face was bright red the entire time, I guess he prefers to show chivalry through his actions.

I laughed at how the coal had dirtied his shirt when he hugged it in his arms, balanced on top of other items. I offered to carry something, and he passed me a small bag of groceries. I laughed at his insistence and we began to make our way back to the cottage.

That was when I saw him.

My whole body froze as a streak of electricity passed through me, tingling my every senses. There he was, with his pale blonde hair and azure blue eyes, making his way down the market in a black leathered SOLDIER uniform, and a sword tied to his back.

I couldn't see his face, but I knew it was him. Only he could make me feel these emotions.

My body trembled and the grocery bag dropped to the ground. I muttered a few words to send Rude back home, and ran after that figure I saw.

Cloud…

xXx

* * *

**A/N: A LONG CHAPTER! HAHA.**

**AAAAANNNNDDDD *drum roll* Cloud's here! FINALLY! Next chapter will have some *ahem ahem* heartbeating moments *ahem ahem***

**Zimithrus1: **

**7/4/12 . chapter 1**

Holy...Shit... OoO This is an intersesting plot. I can't wait to see where it goes, good start! :)

******7/4/12 . chapter 5**

Ahhh! There's no more? D: What am I suposed to read now? Lol, just kdding, but I really do like this story! And when I say like, I really mean: "I LOVE this story so much I'm figeting in my chair for a quick update!" XD Anyhow, keep up the good work, and I look forward to the next chapter :)

**Thanks! Man, readers like you keep me going! Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Omegaxis1 7/4/12 . chapter 5**

I'll admit, this story shows potential. I'll see just how much in the future chapters. Good luck.

**Thank You! :D**


	7. Road 6 A Thorny Character

**I AM SORRY! I know I promised some heartbeating moments, but I decided to change the plot a little, so I separated the chapter into two. CloTi moments is pushed to the next chapter... Forgive me pleaseeee? D': **

**Thanks for the reviews! sunflowerspot, TifaRokkuhato (Who may potentially be TTCROF's beta reader! Yayyy!), preettygabbysz, Squishy Moogle, Zimithrus1 **

**Oh, I really need beta reading, but I decided to just upload this for now... So I will probably change it after it is edited with better grammar etc.**

**Meanwhile, can I just get some opinions on Yuffie pairings? Which Yuffie pairings appeal most to you? ;) I have a feeling it's gonna be Vincent X Yuffie.**

**P.S I was listening to "Eyes on me" while typing this. Love that song.**

* * *

**To The Crossroads Of Fate: Chapter 6  
**

**A Thorny Character**

* * *

I am the perfect illustration of _how-not-to-stalk-your-crush._

I pushed through the crowds, making a woman fall to her bum and her grocery basket flying into the air, generating an instant overkill in her two metre radius as tomatoes fell from the sky. I pushed without a single 'excuse me', as if I wasn't hated enough by those who were hit by flying tomatoes. I closed my distance with Cloud as my head spun, thinking of what to say to him.

He turned into an alley and I followed, a conscious metre behind, too close for his comfort, probably. He turned into another alley, and another, and another. Only to go back into the market place. Strangely, he doesn't seem to be going home…

My heart pounded so loudly, I wonder if he could hear…

After about an hour, he turned into another corner and walked into an inn. I followed, only to find him looking at me the moment I opened the door.

"Hello." OH MY GOD he greeted me with a smile. In that instant, I could picture myself thrown into the universe, stars, planets, black holes colliding, releasing fireworks of different colours in my background. His blue eyes had a neon tint, something the Cloud from the other world didn't. He was covered from head to toe in black leather, his SOLDIER uniform has a black metal plate on his right shoulder, and two italic silver words were plated onto it, 'First Class'.

"Shall we get a drink?"

I stood rooted to the ground, his figure towering over me. Almost as if it was in slow motion, he placed his hand on my chin and pulled me up to stare deep into his glowing pastel blue eyes. His other arm pressed against the door I leaned on, trapping me. My heart pounded, and of course I couldn't say a single word, who knows if my heart would fly out, splattering blood across his face as it continue pounding around like an elephant in must. I nodded fervently.

He chuckled.

This Cloud is a sex bomb! His frame was more muscular than the other Cloud, his hair was not waxed into spikes, but hung perfectly, gravity defiant. Through the thin leathered uniform, I could see his defined muscles and his abs, when he turned, his shoulder blade pulled on his sturdy back muscles and I could feel my cheeks on fire. He is so hot!

He led me up a stairway – okay whatever, I don't care where I'm going, I'm just staring at his back muscles, legs… thighs… buttocks (… I'm embarrassed as it is, but I have to admit, they are good.) as he walked up the stairs in front of me. And sat down by a small cubicle by the second floor of the inn. I sat opposite to him, eyes on my thighs as he stared at me.

"So, how may I address you as?"

I snapped up to look at him, his torso relaxed against the soft cushion of his seat, his legs apart (I know! I'm trying not to stare at the space between them!), his cerulean eyes locked onto mine and his arms folded on his leg with one of them supporting his chin.

"Ti…Billy." I replied, with a squeaky voice. I turned to my side and let off a small sigh, my arms stiffened by my side as my fingers dug into my thighs. I wonder if he knew what he was doing to me… my heart was about to explode!

"Tilly?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"No, Billy…" I replied, my face must be in the deepest shade of red by now, the way blood is rushing to my face, it won't be long before I suffer from stroke.

"Ahhhh, Billy." He smiled again, his eyes open affably. "Nice to meet you, Billy."

The waiter sat two glasses of ale before us, and Cloud nodded to thank him. _Awww, how gracious! Any more and I may not be able to control my surging hormones!_

He picked them up, passing one to me. "Cheers."

"Cheers…"

xXx

Zack stood under the blazing sun in the outskirts of Sector 2 and examined the horse, there was nothing in particular, except a rosy scar from a heavy hit by a whip… Apparently Lady Tifa sent the horse away from wherever she was… So it was indeed one of the Sectors. "Check the sectors again! Do not let go of a single clue!" He could only hope this piece of information would simmer Lady Lorraine's fury at the moment.

"Yes My Lord!" The SOLDIERs scampered hurriedly in different directions as Zack sighed. _Where could she go?_

"Lord Zack Fair," A soft, clear and gentle voice called out. Zack turned to face a young brunette with green eyes, her dressing suggests that she was from a lower class. "Nice to meet you again, sir."

Zack nodded. "Do I know you?" He asked quite brusquely, his tone frustrated by the anxiety of Lady Tifa's disappearance and the possible implications between the Lockhearts and Shinras if she was not found. Family on both sides, he would have to do something before the Fairs get drawn in.

"My deepest apologies, we've only met once… I was too presumptuous to think that you would remember me, sir." The young woman gave a humble bow, her emerald eyes shone with hurt dealt by his words, shaking Zack to his realization of how rude he was.

"No, I apologise for forgetting such a beautiful young woman, and my attitude is a shame to your grace." To make up to her, Zack bowed and extended his hand. She slowly placed her trembling hand to his, and he kissed the back of it softly. "Forgive me?"

She blushed all the way to her neck, contrasting the white dress she was wearing. Her dress swayed slightly as she nodded, her hair falling to her shoulders. In Zack's mind he compared this woman to Lady Tifa. Though she was less of a beauty, she had a gentle attitude whereas Lady Tifa brought him so much trouble. Speaking of Lady Tifa… _Where is she_…

"May I please be reminded of the day I met this attractive lady?" Zack placed her hand back to her side as he straightened his body to stand upright.

"…Aerith Gainsborough, sir. We've met once in Kalm when you brought Lady Tifa to have a change of clothes two and a half months ago."

Lady Tifa? Though he missed out most of the sentence, he caught the vital parts.

"Oh, family to the couple at the provision store, I see." Zack flashed a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Gainsborough." Now… Where could Lady Tifa be…

Aerith held the hand Zack kissed to her heart, trying to stop the violent pounding. "P-pleasure to meet you too, sir!"

"Why would a beautiful lady like you be out in the day under the scorching sun, may I ask?" Zack tried to break the silence courteously. Keeping a lady awkward beside him isn't exactly chivalrous.

"I-I was about to send a mail to my friend in Junon's SOLDIER base, sir. There isn't a mail service in Kalm, I'm afraid."

SOLDIER base… Lady Tifa… Now that she mentions it, Lady Tifa did throw a fit over the Junon SOLDIER base! Perhaps…

Zack exploded into a series of rapturous laughter and placed his palm to his forehead._ I should have guessed!_

Aerith stared at the man before her, her lips tugged into an awkward smile as she looked at the attractive young man break into a charming laugh. Her heart sings with it.

"Thank you!" He pulled her in for a tight hug, the smile wide across his face. "I'm glad we met again today! Come, let me bring you home."

Aerith trotted behind with her face bright red as Zack led her to his horse, her hand in his.

xXx

"'_Go without me and tell Yuffie I found __him__.' _was what she said." Rude paced around the room, his brows knitted. "What do you think, Yuffie?"

"She'll be fine. Tifa is smarter than we think, if she decides to go on her own, there's nothing we can do to stop her." She sighed. Of course she was worried for Tifa, but she trusts her more.

"What Yuffie said." Reno yawned, sprawling himself across the dining table. "Can we have some dinner please?"

"Right on!" Yuffie said, bringing the groceries into the kitchen. "Hey, they're a little squashed! But no worries, I'll whip up something good." She was in fact, quite excited about living alone, now that they left the manor, the air smelt like pure freedom and excitement, she could barely contain herself in that diligent head-maid character.

xXx

It took more force than necessary to lift my eyelids. I couldn't see more than a sea of blurred milky milieu with small black dots. I had to blink furiously to get my human sight back, yet all I saw was a white wall with small cracks.

I let a silent grunt escape from between my lips as my head pulsated in agonizing pain. My chest felt like it was on fire, and my lips were dry and coarse. I tried moving my hands to massage my temples, but found them to be tightly restrained behind my back by a coarse rope that coiled around my entire body, forcefully making my body curl into a weird angle that allowed for absolutely no struggling.

"Who sent you?" A husky, deep yet somewhat eerily gentle voice resonated in the room from behind me. I felt a tug on my neck as some prickly substance licked the back of my neck and a deadweight grip on my forehead as strong fingers held me in total captivity. "Say! Or I will kill you this instant. Who sent you to follow me?"

"C-Cloud?" I whimpered in pain the name of the last person I recalled meeting, the person whom I wish would help me get away from the pain, yet the fire in my chest only intensified, burning my intestines beneath. "Cl…oud…"

"How do you know my name? Who sent you? I'm sure I didn't tell you my name!" He howled, his intimidating tone resounded in the room. The prick dug deeper, nearly through my skin.

I could feel my heart sink as the truth hit me. _He offered me a drink only to ambush me!_

"A-Aerith…" I coughed out with a voice that shows how dry my throat was. I could only hope my assumption was right about that girl in Kalm knowing this Cloud. _I thought Zack had a thorny attitude! He was nothing near Cloud!_

The grip around my forehead loosened and I could feel a rough pull on my shoulders as he turned me around, the three needles now pointed directly at my throat.

"Aerith? Explain." He restrained me by my head again, and I could see half of his face in my fuzzy vision blended in with the outline of my trembling nose bridge. His eyes were focused on me like a predator with a prey that may escape at any moment.

"I… Kalm… She told… about… y-you…" I forced a series of words through my lips, which probably was bleeding from me parting them. I could feel tears well up as the fear built up in my heart, almost surpassing the hurt I feel from being so brainless, reeled in by his looks and ended up in this state.

"Say!" His fingers were of crushing force as it held onto me, digging into my skull. The friction from his leather gloves broke the soft skin of this Tifa's body, drawing blood. A soft cry escaped from my throat as tears spilled from my eyes.

"I… met her… in Kalm… She said you… could h…help me…" I croaked, every word created a gut-tearing pain.

"Help you?" For a moment, he seemed curious, yet his grip did not relent. "Explain."

By now, tears from my eyes and blood from my forehead mixed as they dripped down my cheeks. Despite the pain, I could not control the soft cries from my throat and the drastic amount of tears flowing.

"I… am trying t… to es… cape from my… master…" That was the last words I could squeeze out from my desiccated state before another round blackness swallowed me once again into sweet oblivion, away from the pain.

xXx

"Tseng?" Yuffie asked Rude and Reno who were seated across from her, as she popped another slice of apple into her mouth. "Who is he?"

"If you want to join SOLDIER, it is best to go through him." Rude explained. "Reno's older sister, Cissnei, is his wife Elena's sworn sister. We're quite close."

"He's also the leader of the Turks." Reno added, stretching his arms as he shifted to find a better posture in the seat. "One of King Shinra's most trusted generals."

"The Turks, they deal with the most private of royal matters. Therefore, they have significant power over SOLDIER."

"Rude, you're forgetting the hard liner." Reno corrected him with a soft yawn. "There might be a little trouble now, 'coz the new appointed head for SOLDIER is a tough nut to crack."

For a moment, they wore a sullen expression before Rude continued. "Sephiroth…"

"Yeah, if it's him…" Reno looked over at Yuffie with a pained expression. "Well, we still need to talk to Tseng though. He's the only hope you have for getting into SOLDIER."

Rude nodded. "It's virtually impossible for those without invitation to join SOLDIER, and similarly, impossible for those with invitation to quit. It's a strict system made for elites."

Yuffie could feel bile at the back of her throat, she was just a wreck without Tifa.

_Tifa, isn't it about time you came back? Did something happen?_

xXx

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope it wasn't boring for you! I set some background here... Did some scenes to show the personalities of the different characters... But that's about it. A short chapter, I know...**

**Tifa is so stupid whenever Cloud is involved! (Did you realise that?) Love... *sigh***

**Please read and review!**

* * *

**Zimithrus1 7/4/12 . chapter 6**

Eeee! :D I'm so happy! A Quick update! And little Cloudy's in it - But Damnit! Cliffhanger! DX Whyyy? *Regains composure* Anyhow, another quick update pleasey? :3 Can't wait for the next! :)

**I hope this is quick enough haha, sorry I dragged for a few days! :) I hope you enjoy this new chapter! **

**Squishy Moogle 7/4/12 . chapter 6**

Ohhh snaps, here comes Cloud... :D

I'm actually really pulled in by this story. I mean, I've seen the typical "Rich girl gets sick of pampered life and suitors, runs away to meet guy," but this... I don't know, something about the parallels between "gorgeous Tifa" and "modern Tifa" are really interesting.

Haha Reno and Rude. What a surprise that must have been xD

Do I sense Reno/Yuffie in the future? O.o

Keep up the good work! :)

**Ahhh... A question about Reno X Yuffie... hehehe! Read on to find out! I actually have Yuffie's love life planned out, it's gonna be hell of a ride for her (or so I think, for now. I change my plot twists quite often.) **

**preettygabbysz 7/5/12 . chapter 6**

omggg she found him yaaaaaaaaaaay loved it

**I'm glad you enjoyed it! How did you find this chapter then?**

******TifaRokkuhato 7/6/12 . chapter 6**

In my opinion, this story is fantastic! I'm not sure why you doubt yourself, your writing is very precise.  
Even though the prologue did go a little too fast for my liking, the story is very captivating and wants you to know what's going to happen in the next chapter. I would really love to carry reading and giving feedback for you, I'm really enjoying this story so far.  
Can't wait for more!  
Tifa x

**I really don't find my writing precise at all! I think this chapter is a little poorly written in a sense. I am not comfortable with my vocabulary bank, as you can see. I wish one day I could write without cracking my brains for a better word, or re-reading the sentence a bazillion time trying to edit it. HAHA. Also, I've seen better writers on the site, and I wish to improve. That's another reason why I need beta reading, since I want to be worthy of this story I love so much. (CHEESY!) haha. :) But it's true.  
**

******sunflowerspot 7/6/12 . chapter 6**

O I'm excited to see Cloud! Looking forward to the next chapter ;)

**Hello again! Sorry for making Cloud a big ass jerk here, but it'll get better!**

**Until next time,  
**

**CIAO!**


	8. Road 7 The Aesthete

**I aimed for a 4-5K chapter but it's only 3k. Mostly because I spent the entire day reading other fanfictions and watching Crisis Core walkthroughs. **

**Btw, have you read the FAQ on "FFVII Love Triangle Debate" on the lifestream.net? If you haven't, do so now! **

**Oh, do you guys think I should continue replying review on new chapters? If not, I'll just PM them. Sorry to the anons then.**

**Need beta reader... I'm usually too tired to really edit the chapters. Mistakes go unnoticed. Damn me, damn me to hell!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 7. Thanks for the support!**

* * *

**To The Crossroads Of Fate: Chapter 7  
**

**The Aesthete**

* * *

When I finally regained consciousness, the burning sensation reduced to a dull ache and I took a luxurious breath of stale air. This time, my body was not pressed against the wall and my unconstrained vision scanned the room. The answer for the staleness was evident in the lack of windows for ventilation, I'm mildly surprised that I've yet to die from suffocation. If this is the place he lived, then I guess I can understand the way he "welcomed" me earlier. At least I'm not tied like a prisoner anymore.

The sullied white paint on the walls hanged in patches and I had to swallow the urge to peel them in habit. Other than the small bed flimsily laid on a wooden frame that showed signs of termite invasion, only an ebony chest with some clothes spilling and a leather jacket hanging on a hook by the door indicate that this was a bedroom. While in deep thoughts of how anyone could live with such accommodations (even less than my apartment in Midgar, which had windows), the door open with a bone-chilling creak.

Cloud walked in with a tray of food and a metal flask, rather too casually for a kidnapper.

"Hello." The word escaped my lips before I could form a sarcastic remark and I sounded like he was a family friend. -_Oh hiya, how have you been? It's been a long time, how has the crops grown in your village? Not much in mine. Now, let's enjoy some tea, ha-ha-ha.- _I struggled to keep up a poker face.

"Hello" He took it as a cue to enter and set the tray on the bed. "How are you feeling?" his nonchalance only serves to amplify my embarrassment.

"Horrible." I lied in defiance. I hated him, or rather, I hated how self-conscious I was with him. "Horrible…" I repeated softly under my breath.

My heart ached with my lungs. I love him so much, without reason, without basis and without his knowledge. Why was I so dumb to think that he was really kind to me in the inn? _He was a stranger, and I deserved all these._ I turned away to silently blink away the tear that was forming in my eyes. I was able to distract myself from this pain before I met him again. But now… This is the painful one-sided love again. Unrequited, Unrequired, Unappreciated.

When I turned back to face him, his face was just as expressionless, but his eyes were a shade darker. "I shouldn't have." He murmured.

Knowing that he wasn't exactly keen in murdering me now, I couldn't help but feel for him again. Strongly. Is he feeling guilty?

"Where's the _'I'm sorry'_ that should follow?" I smiled, trying to comfort him in a futile effort. He looked at me with a marionette face and nodded. I can't help but wonder what kind of a person he was. What happened to him in the past that froze his emotions? I sighed. "Well… I'm the one that's supposed to be sorry. I shouldn't have followed you, and look so suspicious at that."

He focused his gaze into my eyes and I gave him a warm smile, which diverted his gaze from me. "I'm sorry."

Even after I apologized, his eyes were focused on the floor, away from me. His eyebrows knitted into a solemn knot and his lips turned down slightly in his deep thoughts. I frowned and shifted closer to him. Softly, I pinched his right cheek, when he looked up, I took the chance to pinch his other cheek.

He stared at me wide eyed, lips slightly parted as my fingers pulled his cheeks in different angles. My eyes sparkled and I chuckled softly at his distorted features."You should have looked at me when I'm apolo-" I was unceremoniously cut off by a loud ring. With a movement too fast for the naked eye, he pulled my arms away from his face, tamed to the bed with his one arm.

His other hand searched his pocket and pulled out a metallic object. In an equally swift moment, he flipped it open, showing a screen which had lights glowing from it, and pressed a button, generating a clear beep sound. "Genesis." He spoke into the metallic object, as if he was talking to a human. There seems to be replies from the other side and his eyes darted to the floor, his brows kissed again.

"…Yes. No, no, awake… Hojo? No!" He snarled, before something from the other side cooled him down. "Tomorrow… I understand." With yet another gracious swipe, he flipped it close and slid it into his back pocket.

"What's that thing?" I asked.

"A PHS. Personal Handheld System. We call it a cell phone." I opened my eyes wide and urged him to continue. "It transmits sounds to another person with a PHS, each has a number. You need their phone number to communicate." Wow, why won't we have this in the future? Somehow, isn't the past more advanced than the future? "Only Shinra personnels of high ranks get to have this. It's a military gadget."

He eyed me with brows tightly pulled together. I wish I could iron out the crease for him. "My mentor… He wants to make sure you're not a threat."

I refocused my wondering eyes on him. "Your mentor? What mentor?"

He sat back down beside me and glanced over my body, his eyes left traces of fire dancing on my skin. His eyes stopped at my wrist, where it was still blue from the friction from the tight ropes. "My SOLDIER mentor."

I nodded, signalling him to continue.

"He needs to make sure you're not a scout from Wutai."

"Okay." I replied bluntly. "Tomorrow morning?"

He nodded, his eyes had a slight apologetic look. We remained silent for a moment until he stood and walked towards the chest. "Turn right from this door and there's a bath chamber." He threw a towel and a set of leather clothing which landed perfectly calculated on my lap.

I nodded and walked towards the door. "I… Don't have proper clothing for you." His words stopped me in my track and I looked back at him.

"These are perfect." I smiled, "Much better than what I have on."

xXx

Yuffie paced around the cottage, extremities cold as ice as she waited. It's been three days since she last saw Tifa, as much as she forced herself to believe in her, worry overtook rationality. It was almost morning, and she shivered under the two layers of quilt. A sudden scrape of wood against wood awaken her from her daydream, and she turned to the source of the sound.

"G' Mornin'" Reno yawned and scratched his neck while he wobbled into the kitchen. After fetching two warm glasses of water, he sat down beside Yuffie on the couch, both on the edge.

"You haven't slept in two days, am I right?" He asked, sipping on his water and placing the other onto the side table, before crossing his leg onto the couch.

"I couldn't." Yuffie replied simply, watching the way his dishevelled red hair glistens in the dark, unrestrained by the normal band he tied around the longer strains. "Tifa might come back and find the door locked."

He stretched his arms behind his back and straightened his legs. "I'll wait for you. Go to bed." He yawned again, and slumped into the couch with a soft thud.

"No…" Yuffie shook her head slightly. "You'll fall asleep."

Reno scoffed softly and looked at Yuffie with lazy eyes. "Then we'll wait together."

xXx

I've made the biggest mistake ever.

I washed my hair.

Now there is no way I can push it all into my beanie (worn for sleep) without getting it drenched. I don't think there's hairdryer in this era… I kept rubbing the towel through my hair, all in vain. In the end, I had to wrap the towel around my head and head back to the room. I have no sense of time in this house, but I guessed it was late at night, since the SOLDIER mentor didn't expect to see me immediately, despite being a suspect.

Just when I was about to open the door, a thought struck me. _I'm wearing Cloud's clothes, in Cloud's house, with him alone, his towel around my head…_ My cheeks colour and my heart started thumping against my ribs hard. _I smell like Cloud_…

The room was empty, so was the rest of the apartment, which includes a dwarf sized living room and the bath chamber. _Not the type to leave a message, huh._ I finished the tray of food he left for me, which tasted cold and bland before washing the plates in the bath chamber and set it on the small side table by the living room couch, equally rotten as the bed frame. While rubbing against my wet hair, I slowly slide the towel off my head and hung it over the spare hooks beside the door. I closed the door behind me and prepared to sleep.

He won't be back until tomorrow morning. _I just knew_.

xXx

He patted the back seat of his bike and I nodded and seated on with ease, carefully adjusted myself on it, a leg on each side. He passed me a helmet and I buckled it on my head.

"Not your first time on a bike?" He asked.

Somehow, an alarm went off in my head. The question doesn't seem as innocent as it sounds. The gears in my head spun at an inhuman speed.

In this world, most of the people ride horses. Yet he has a bike. He's from SOLDIER, has a "First Class" plated on his shoulder guard. Has a metallic thing that transmits voice messages instantly to someone far away.

This only shows one thing: SOLDIERS and Shinra are privileged, and even more advanced than those in the future.

My futuristic knowledge allowed me to identify this as a bike, and that made me more suspicious. I have to find an excuse out of this. "My master used to trade parts used for mechanics with Shinra, bikes included. I've always wanted to ride one." I gave the most innocent smile I could muster.

"…" He stared at me for a few seconds before asking again. "Who is your master?"

I Snapped my head to the side and frowned. The best answer for this is… "I cannot say. His businesses are confidential… Even if I'm not working for him anymore… If I say… He might…" I lied, and blinked a tear from my eye, letting it drop to the ground.

"I see…" He pressed a button on the handle bar and the fairings opened to reveal hidden compartments, with 6 sharp swords. I jumped and lifted my legs. I stayed in that awkward position, afraid of being amputated. He gave me a slightly amused look. From one of the secret compartments, he retrieved a pair of wind goggles. With a soft nudge, the secret compartments fall back into the bike, no sign from the exterior. This Cloud's agent 007 or what?

I had to close my eyes throughout the ride. Even with the helmet screen protecting me, the speed he was travelling at made my stomach cringe whenever I opened my eyes. We reached the destination within minutes, I couldn't quite gauge the distance travelled, but it shouldn't be too far from where he kept me.

My legs turned jelly from the ride, and Cloud had to help me off the bike. I breathed deeply to sate the urge to puke. He patted me softly on my back with a clumsy hand, my skin burnt at his touch. "I-I'm okay… Just motion sickness. You have to slow down a little on our ride back." I watched as he shrugged, his perfectly shaped lips tilted upwards with the faintest smirk and my heart sang. _There's a boy in there that loves to show-off._

The SOLDIER base, from the surroundings, seems to be in a secluded part of Junon, surrounded by a deserted plain, probably used as a training ground. In the centre, where we are facing, stood a building made of metal, reproduced to be stronger and harder than any I've seen, distinct from the widely used ersatz metal used by the lower classes. Cloud signaled to the guards and they greeted him frightfully before scurrying to his bike and pushed it down the car park with elaborate efforts. Another guard rushed up and kneeled in front of him, an eye mask in hand. Cloud nodded.

"You'll have to cover your eyes before we can bring you in." He stated, passing me the black eye mask, with the word "Shinra" sown neatly at its elastic strap.

I nodded and wrapped it around my eyes. Cloud took my hand and led me inside. In the dark world, all I could sense was his warmth, radiating through the synthetic leather glove around his hands. He didn't talk, or make any sound.

He led me into the building and I could feel a wave of coolness in the air. Air conditioner. Wow, I thought this was the past. Not even the home of Lockheart household had one, despite being one of the most established aristocrat family. The Shinra family sure is distinguished even from the most noble of ranks. We stepped into an elevator and it moved upwards.

When the door opened, I could hear greeting made to Cloud as he pulled me out. _"Good morning,sir." _He pulled me further into the building and we turned corners, first left, then left, and finally right before he pushed open a door and brought me in.

"Genesis." Cloud addressed the mentor plainly, without honorifics but with reverence in his voice. "I've brought the suspect."

"Un-cuffed?" The other voice asked. It sounded husky yet clear, from it, I could sense an urbane man with great pride.

"I believe he is innocent." There was defensiveness in Cloud's voice and I beamed silently in my heart.

"Oh? Bring him closer."

Cloud squeezed my hand slightly to assure me and pulled me forward to the voice.

A cold finger tucked my chin upwards. I remained in that position after the finger left to pull the eye covers away. I winced slightly at the burst of light that invaded and slowly cleared my vision to meet a pair of cerulean eyes. "Well, well. Isn't he a little too beautiful to be a man?"

My eyes widened in horror. If he pulls my beret…

Unexpectedly, he laughed. "_'Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess'_. I guess you are blessed." He mocked, "Or, cursed - it must be an arduous task to get a lover with a feminine face like that."

This man, named Genesis, is dressed fairly… flamboyantly for a SOLDIER mentor. Beyond his SOLDIER uniform, which was quite similar to Cloud's, except for the additional metallic belt around his knees and calves, another set criss-crossed over his chest, both used as accessories. He wore a dark magenta coat with a silky texture complementing his reddish bronze hair that was swept charmingly in a side parting on his right, ending a comfortable length below his ears. On his right ear, he wore a long silver earring that stretched like a compressed vase, intricate designs dancing as he moved. On his other ear, a simple metal ear stud amplified his sense of taste in fashion. His accessories only serve to accentuate his allure.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Genesis Rhapsodos." He smiled with lips perfectly arched, his sharp cupid's bow stretched slightly. "My name reflects my being. I often am coded the origins of beautiful rhapsodies."

I smiled faintly, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Billy Cole Crescent."

"Say, Billy. Would you like to join SOLDIER?"

I gave him a confused look. "Aren't I a suspect?" I asked.

He laughed heartily, as though I've just cracked a stupid joke. "Your beauty is enough of an exoneration."

This guy is ridiculous. Sins, to him, can be measured by physical appearance. He almost takes pride in being this shallow. I shot him a deadpan look and turned to meet Cloud's eyes. He nodded, confirming my thoughts.

"Beautiful things shouldn't be punished. Heavenly things shouldn't even be suspected. The law of an Aesthete." Genesis smiled, now uncomfortably close to me. Okay, this is somewhat unexpected… Is he gay? "So… would you like to take up the offer of SOLDIER?"

I pondered for a moment. This was what I wanted, an inextricable link with Cloud, and that is nothing else but SOLDIER. If I'm in SOLDIER with him, then there is no reason for us to part ways, he'll be expected to protect me, since he brought me into all this. "I…"

I didn't have the chance of finishing my sentence when Cloud bellowed. "No way!"

"Oh, Cloud. Aren't you overly protective?" Genesis teased. I tensed at the thought, my face bright red. "Well, I've decided, with your consent or not, that Billy here will join SOLDIER. 3rd class, squad 1, under my command. And yours, as a matter of fact." He pointed at Cloud, eyes gleaming with interest.

Somehow, infiltration into SOLDIER succeeded without effort. Now, I just have to contact Yuffie.

xXx

Message from Tifa arrived four days later, in the form of a letter at their doorstep, left by the village post-man.

"Will,

I am now in SOLDIER 3rd Class. You don't have to join me, you can return. But we will always be friends.

I miss you.

Love, Bill."

Surprisingly short. Was that all? She definitely found the man she was looking for, is this it then? Will Yuffie really leave Tifa alone?

No. If Tifa dropped into an abyss, she will jump right in after. If Tifa joined SOLDIER, that's where she will go. Maybe not as a SOLDIER, but she will be close by Tifa. Definitely.

_I miss you too._

* * *

__**A/N:**

**Genesis will have some of the best quotes ever! If you read my previous A/Ns, I said that I'm working on a certain character's quotes... and tada! It's Genesis! I personally love this guy!**

**More of Yuffie in the next chapter. Hopefully it will be a quick update. Depends on how I will spend my time tomorrow!**

**Maybe I'll update "Take Me With You" instead...**

**Anyways, see ya!**


End file.
